ARE YOU MY MOM?
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: Dia tidak perlu ibu. Tapi apakah memang seperti itu? Lalu kenapa dirinya sangat ingin tahu siapa ibunya? Kenapa ibunya pergi? Apa ibunya tidak menginginkan kehadirannya sehingga memilih pergi saat dirinya lahir di dunia? / Fic Barter/ RnR? -HIATUS-


Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Story© Kuro shiina

* * *

**Kuro Shiina **

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**ARE YOU MY MOM?**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo, ooc, gaje etisi.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY **

**(Biarpun telat)**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic Barter untuk "Cherry ryl-chan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

Sepasang netra onyx yang terbingkai kacamata berwarna merah tengah mengamati sebuah foto usang yang menampilkan potret perempuan muda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda sebahu tersenyum lebar ke arah orang yang memotretnya. Siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa fotonya ada di belakang gambar foto keluarga kecilnya? Apa perempuan ini adalah teman ayahnya? Atau jangan-jangan ...

"_Tadaima ..._" Suara bariton sang ayah membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan cepat bocah perempuan itu mengembalikan foto itu pada tempatnya semula. Dengan langlah teratur kaki mungilnya berjalan ke arah sang ayah yang sedang menyampirkan mantelnya pada gantungan yang tersedia.

"_Okaeri, _papa." Jawab Sarada pada sang ayah, senyuman paling manis ia persembahkan pada ayahnya ini

Sasuke nama pria yang dipanggil ayah itu tersenyum tipis, mendapati malaikat kecilnya ternyata sudah berada di rumah. Namun sejurus kemudian pria berusia tiga puluhan itu menatap heran putrinya yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Biasanya putrinya ini akan memberikan pelukan selamat datang padanya saat pulang kerja. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Apa putri kecilnya ini sedang ada masalah?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menngandeng tangan putrinya menuju ke arah ruang makan yang merangkap sebagai dapur juga.

"A-pa? Tidak, tidak ada." Sarada sedikit tergagap saat menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya barusan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke hendak mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi pada putrinya, namun suara dering ponselnya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya itu. Merogoh kantung celananya, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya yang berkedip serta berbunyi nyaring.

"Duduklah, papa angkat telpon dulu. Setah itu papa akan masak makan malam untuk kita." Sarada dengan patuh menuruti perkataannya ayahnya, dengan nyaman Sarada mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan tangannya ia letakan di atas meja. Onyxnya yang indah memperhatikan ayahnya yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang telpon. Sarada tidak begitu mendengar ucapan ayahnya dengan si penelpon , namun dengan sangat yakin Sarada menebak si penelpon adalah client dari ayahnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" Sasuke bertanya pada putrinya setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan seorang client yang menanyakan tentang kapan mereka bisa bertemu untuk mendiskusikan proyek mereka.

Sarada tampak tengah memikirkan pertanyaan ayahnya itu. Ayahnya memandnganya untuk menantikan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nasi goreng?" Sarada menjawab tak yakin, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Sarada ingin sekali makan sup nabe yang sangat cocok di santap saat cuaca dingin seperti ini, yang selalu bibi Ino masakan untuk Inojin. Tapi keinginannya itu tak pernah ia verbalkan, ayahnya sudah cukup lelah bekerja dirinya tak ingin membuat ayahnya semakin lelah kalau harus memasakkan dirinya makanan itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Sasuke mengiyakan permintaan putrinya itu, dengan cekatan dirinya mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Saat dirinya hendak mengambil tomat dalam kulkas, Sasuke merutuki keabsenanya unyuk belanja hari.

"Ada apa papa?" Tanya Sarada melihat ayahnya yang berdiri diam di depan kulkas yang terbuka.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah putrinya sambil berkata, "tomatnya habis."

Sarada melihat ada perubahan pada raut wajah ayahnya, dan sebagai putrinya ia tau kenapa. "Aku tidak begitu lapar, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke supermarket dulu?" Tawar Sarada pada Sasuke, Sarada tau karena tanpa buah berwarna merah itu ayahnya tak mungkin bisa makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sarada telah sampai di supermarket. Sasuke menggandeng tangan putrinya yang terbalut sapu tangan berwarna pink untuk masuk ke dalam supermarket. Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan berbinar dari para ibu yang sepertinya tengah belanja keperluan bulanannya juga. Mereka mungkin merasa aneh saat seorang pria tampan masuk ke dalam super market dengan troli dorong ditemani putrinya. Bermacam spekulasi timbul di benak para ibu itu, tapi pada intinya sama. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan pada kalian semua tentang pendapat para ibu itu. Karena menurutku itu sama dengan apa yang ada di kepala kalian saat melihat lelaki tampan belanja di supermarket dengan troli besar.

Hal yang pertama kali Sasuke ambil ketika telah berada dalam supermarket adalah buah favoritnya, tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan buah berwarna merah itu pada kantong plastik putih yang disodorkan oleh penjaga counter buah-buahan. Sementara ayahnya tengah memilih tomatnya, Sarada lebih memilih untuk mengamati sekitarnya. Banyak sekali pengunjung di supermarket sore ini, terutama para ibu. Ada perasaan asing menelusup pada dadanya saat iris onyxnya tak sengaja melihat seorang bocah perempuan dengan ibunya yang sedang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tampaknya sang anak tengah merajuk pada obunya ingin segera berlalu di counter sayuran dan segera menuju area bermain anak di luar toserba ini. Dengan sedikit omelan sang ibu segera menuruti keinginan anaknya dan menyudahi acara memilih sayurannya. Sehingga membuat sang anak menampilkan sederet gigi susunya bahagia karena keinginannya terkabul. Beruntung sekali, gumam sarada tak sadar.

Selama 7 tahun usianya, Sarada belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajah ibunya bahkan mengetahui siapa ibunyapun ia tak tahu. Ayahnya bilang ibunya pergi meninggalkankannya saat melahirkan dirinya ke dunia. Tapi entah kenapa Sarada menganggap perkataan ayahnya itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Sejak kecil ayahnyalah yang merawat dan membesarkannya. Awalnya memang terasa baik-baik saja, namun kadang kala dirinya merasa ini tidak baik-baik saja. Saat melihat semua teman sekolahnya diantar oleh ibu mereka ataupun saat teman-temannya itu dimasakkan bekal oleh ibu mereka ada secercah perasaan iri timbul di hatinya. Tapi dengan cepat Sarada menghilangkan perasaan itu, karena ayahnya bilang kita tidak boleh iri pada orang lain.

Dan kenapa juga dirinya harus iri, dirinya punya ayah hebat seperti papa Sasuke. Itu sudah cukup. Tak perlu ada ibu. Tapi apakah memang seperti itu? Lalu kenapa dirinya sangat ingin tahu siapa ibunya? Kenapa ibunya pergi? Apa ibunya tidak menginginkan kehadirannya sehingga memilih pergi saat dirinya lahir di dunia? Dan masih banya lagi pertanyaan yang bersarang pada kepalanya. Ayahnya, pamannya, kakeknya, neneknya semuanya seakan mentupi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ibunya. Maka dengan itu Sarada lebih memilih untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat semua pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Lamunannya terberai saat dirinya mendengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil ayahnya.

"Sasuke?!"

**Deg!**

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Author: **Hai semua ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic saya yang baru :)) sebenarnya saya masih punya banyak utang fic yang belum terselesaikan #bhaaakkk. Tapai da gimana atuh saya teh tak kuasa buat publish fic baru hehehe #sundanesis. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah fic mc terakhir saya untuk saat ini kenapa? Karena seperti saya katakan tadi saya masih punya banyak fic mc yang belum selesai dan saya ingin fokus dulu buat ngelanjutin fic-fic itu. Nanti kalau fic MC saya sudah selesai saya akan buat fic mc lagi. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau saya terus saja bikin fic mc baru lagi, meskipun fic lain belum selesai #pisss.

Gimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Gimana gimana? Chap satu ini pendek karena sengaja buat pengantar aja, chap seterusnya akan panjang kok :).Setelah ini saya bakal ngelanjutin NJSM dan NO TITLE? Ada yang tahu ga kedua fic itu? Readers: Enggaaaaakkkk #nangis dipojokan.

Dan buat ryl-chan alias satu-satunya teman sekelas author yang SSL, ini fic barterku mana fic bartermu? Ingat ya 3 hari #smirk

Boleh Oneshoot atau MC pokoknya terserah kamu deh ryl :))).

Yosh segitu aja, sampai ketemu lagi di fic lainnya ;)

Selamat natal untuk yang merayakan dan selamat tahun baru #niup terompet ;))

Mind to review?

Sign

Kshiina


End file.
